Active matrix organic light emitting diodes (AMOLED), with high contrast, wide viewing angles, fast response speed, etc. are attracting increasing amount of attention. A mainstream manufacturing process of a AMOLED full-color display includes using a thermal evaporation method and a fine metal mask (FMM) technology. However, when the evaporation equipment is used to evaporate a tricolor (red, green, and blue) fine metal mask (FMM) technology, color mixing easily occurs, which is a difficult challenge. The color mixing is mainly caused by the process of aligning an evaporation equipment. In the process of aligning the evaporation equipment, only about a 30 mm peripheral portion of a depositing substrate is supported by a fixture. The depositing substrate sags due to gravity. The fine metal mask (FMM) and the depositing substrate contact each other and separate from each other constantly to achieve precise alignment, but defects of the depositing substrate easily occur. The alignment deviation is caused by the deformation of the fine metal mask (FMM) which occurs due to sagging of the depositing substrate, so that color mixing occurs.
A mainstream approach to solving this problem is to use a small substrate to reduce the color mixing. A small substrate with less weight and less sagging can be used to overcome the color mixing, but this is not conducive to a large size substrate and a high generation production line used to reduce the costs and improve the yield.
As a result, it is necessary to provide an evaporation equipment to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.